


Mark Hides In His Work

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RENT (Musical) - Freeform, Spooning, Tiny bit of angst but not too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little humor, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Roger sleeps in Mark's bed to keep warm.





	Mark Hides In His Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rent fic, and the first fic I've written in about a year. I'm really sorry if it feels messy and jard to follow sometimes, this is really just a fic to get me back into writing again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It started with Roger needing to keep warm. It was early October and Mark had felt his bed dip. He heard Roger mumbling something about being cold. Mark didn’t think much of it, their apartment was really cold, and Roger’s room had a fairly big draft. They had slept in the same bed before, but it was usually only on the coldest days, and only for small periods of time. Now it was December and Roger hadn’t slept in his own bed since that day in October. Mark shrugged it off as just Roger being lonely, he had lost his girlfriend after all, so it was reasonable for him to seek attention from other people around him. Mark didn’t want to kick Roger out of his bed because of that, he also didn’t want Roger to leave because of the fact that Mark liked having Roger there as well. 

Truth be told, Mark had fallen for his best friend and roommate a long time ago. Everyone else knew, Collins, Angel even Maureen. They had all been able to guess by the way Mark looked at Roger, and how he would try to hide his smile whenever they talked about him. He hadn’t told them about the fact that they slept in the same bed though, if he did they would probably never stop nagging about it. No, it was best to keep it a secret, at least for now. It was just to keep warm after all. Nothing more, nothing less.

At least that’s what Mark thought, but now he was being dragged back to reality by Roger’s hand landing on his waist. Mark knew Roger was asleep, he could tell by his heavy breathing. It still made him happy. He also felt a little bit guilty about it. Had Roger been awake it would’ve never happened. The guilt got worse and worse and he decided to wake Roger up. 

-Rog?

He whispered, not wanting to scare him awake either. It was in the middle of the night after all. 

-Hm? 

Roger replied half asleep. Still breathing heavily.

-You know, uh, you’re like…

Roger interrupted him by dragging Mark closer to his chest.

-Isn’t it okay?

Roger mumbled, now basically breathing in Mark’s hair. Oh, it was okay. Mark could definitely get used to this.

-Yeah, no it’s uh, it’s fine

He answered, still shocked that he was being spooned by his roommate in the middle of the night. Mark relaxed in Roger’s arms, and slowly, but surely fell asleep to the feeling of Roger’s warm breath hitting Mark’s neck. 

They kept cuddling for a few more days before Mark decided he had to say something. He felt bad for letting it happen, Roger was obviously not interested in a relationship, let alone a relationship with a guy. Mark couldn’t continue cuddling up with Roger when he knew the feelings were one-sided. It just simply didn’t feel fair that Roger didn’t know how Mark felt about him. He had to say something, and he had to say something soon. 

It was around noon when Mark finally got the courage to tell Roger. This could either end poorly, or it could end horribly. He knew he was risking their friendship, but Mark felt worse having to hide this secret from Roger. He was sitting on the kitchen countertop, he could see Roger’s hair peeking over the couch where he was laying. 

-Roger?

Roger turned to face Mark, now his whole head was peeking up from the sofa. 

-Yeah? 

Roger’s eyes met Mark’s. God Roger’s eyes were so fucking beautiful. His light green eyes were such a nice contrast to his brown hair. Mark looked away, if he hadn’t he would have blushed and that was not ideal right now. 

-I like you

Mark managed to mumble after what felt like eternity. Roger let his head fall down to where it was before and smiled. 

-Yeah, I know

-No, I mean. I like you, like the ‘non-friendship’ kind of like. The way you’re not supposed to like your best friend

It all came out way faster than he had expected, but it seemed Roger still understood it. Roger chuckled. He actually fucking chuckled. Didn’t he realize how terrified Mark felt?! Roger stumbled off the couch to walk towards Mark. He sat down next to him.

-Yeah Mark, I know

What. 

-How did you…

Roger interrupted him by laughing. Again. 

-It’s really obvious Mark

He had stopped laughing, now he was just smirking. 

-Firstly I’ve never seen you with anyone else besides me since Maureen dumped you. I didn’t think anything of it at first, but after a year without any girlfriends, or even dates, it seemed more likely that you didn’t want to date. You’ve also been extremely obsessed with that documentary of yours recently, and not the normal kind of ‘Cohen’ obsessed, but the ‘I have feelings that I don’t like and that I’m trying to push away’ kind of obsessed. I only saw you like that once, and that was when you were dating Maureen and you realized it was going downhill. I’m guessing it’s a way to hide from feelings you don’t like. 

Mark was speechless. He was more surprised that Roger had picked up on those details rather than the fact that Roger knew he liked him. 

-That, and the fact that Collins told me. You really ought to stop telling him secrets

Roger continued, teasing the shorter guy. Now it was Mark’s time to chuckle. It didn’t seemed like Roger was bothered by Mark’s feelings, thank god. 

-Besides I’m not the straightest guy ever, it’s not hard to tell you’re queer as well

-You’re queer?

-Mark, I used to bleach my hair and I used eyeliner. Did you really not realize before now? You’re smart, yet so dumb sometimes

Roger ruffled Mark’s hair, and ended up resting his hand on Mark’s shoulder. Right... Mark knew Roger was teasing him, but it made him think. It was quite strange he hadn’t realized that Roger was queer before it was spelt out in front of him. 

-But, what about April?

-I don’t know, what about Maureen? 

Good point. He loved Maureen, he really did. But had he loved her the same way he loved Roger? No. Definitely not.

-April must’ve been my most expensive mistake. I was hiding my sexuality and ended up with a dead person and a death sentence.

-Oh god, I’m really sorry Roger

Mark reached out to stroke Roger’s hair. Now they were both sitting completely on top of the counter, facing each other. He really did feel bad, he could never imagine how hard it would be to go through anything like that. Roger leaned in closer so their foreheads and noses were touching. He cupped Mark’s cheek before quickly removing it again. 

-You’re really cold

Mark hadn’t realized, but Roger was right. He was practically shaking. 

-Stay there

Roger smiled quickly before jumping down from the counter and disappearing into his own bedroom. It was even colder now that Roger wasn’t sitting right next to him. A few moments later he was back, holding one of his oversized hoodies and handing it to Mark. 

-It’s warmer than the sweater you have on. You can borrow this instead. 

Mark quickly pulled off his current sweater before replacing it with Roger’s hoodie. Roger was right, it was a lot warmer. Not only was it warm, it was also huge, soft and smelt strongly of Roger. Mark loved it. 

-Thank you

Roger just smiled and walked towards Mark’s bedroom. Mark followed him. They both laid down on Mark’s bed. Roger pulled Mark closer to him. His head was now resting on Roger’s chest. One of his arms curled around Roger’s waist, the other tangled up in Roger’s hair. 

They had been laying like that for a while, staring into each others eyes while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He felt so safe when he was with Roger. There was no place he wanted to be more than right here right now. That was his last thought before Roger leaned down and kissed Mark and whispered. 

-I love you


End file.
